Naruto after death
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: What really happens to Naruto after he dies and reaches the pure land. Who's waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**After death**

Disclaimers are bullshit. I don't own Naruto but i do know what happens after he is killed even if Kishimoto and the writers will never tell. This may be a multiple chapter story. I'm really not sure. Anyway on with it.

**Chapter 1 **

Naruto lay on the ground nearly dead from his fight wth Kawaki. His son Boruto held his form but Naruto was already fading. Sasuke had died before him but he wasn't sad. Not about that. The only sadness he felt was for Sakura and Sarada and for his own children and Hinata who would now be forced to grow up without them. Sakura would likely punch his corpse for 'Letting' Sasuke die which made a him chuckle a bit with blood spewing up from his mouth. While Hinata would live with it and continue raising Himawari. Someday she'd move on. He knew that and he didn't have a problem with it. He wanted his wife to move on and find happiness again after his death. He saw his son with tears and anger across his face. His Bayakugon activated. Kawaki was just standing there staring at the two. Cold eyes that held no emotion whatsoever. Like a ROOT's eyes. Naruto could just see it now. Danzo laughing at him as he died. He idly thought about all those who had died before him. Even the women. Three stuck out the most. Fu, Yugito, Konan and Tayuya. All four were unforgetable in their own way not just because of their beauty but for now he remembered Tayuya and what he learned happened after he left to go after Sasuke and when he saw her under those trees when Kakashi dragged his barely concious form back to the village.

**(They all deserved soo much better than what life had handed them. They all suffered in such terrible ways but Tayuya suffered in different ways. I could see it in her eyes when i stared into them when she looked at me after looking at Shikamaru with unrestrained hate and disgust. She didn't look at me the same way but i could see the hate but behind that i could also see her pain and agony. It didn't show when she looked at Shika but it did when she looked at me. I was too immature and focused on Sakura and Sasuke to comprehend it. I should have stuck with Shikamaru. If i had, we could have captured her. I wouldn't have let any harm come to her but we would get the information from her. She wouldn't have had to die or suffer any longer. Maybe i could have had a friend who understood my pain. I know she was raped. I know it because now that i'm older and more experienced I've seen the same look of pain in other rape victims along with the same pain I've been through in my childhood. Sound was a terrible place especially under Orochimaru. I bet the ones who recovered her body had their way with her before they dumped it. Bastards, If it had been me I would have given her a proper burial and i'd have visited. It's too late for regrets but maybe I can also apologize to her now for making fun of her back then.) **He thought as he coughed up more blood before thoughts of Hinata came up.

**(Hinata she was always such a sweet girl. Hard to believe I ended up marrying her. Some of the guys teased me and said I married my stalker. True but I didn't think much of it. I admit she never really was my type but I still love her. Her reaction when the council had tried to make me have more than one wife was well strange. I remember that she simply stared at them before a twitch of her fingers and twelve civilian council members were incapacitated by Hyuga's with her simply saying "Naruto-kun will marry no one but me. End of discussion." Kinda scary now that I think about it but she was still the same sweet shy reserved Hinata afterwards. "I think one time I overheard her talking to one of her friends and said I belonged to her, weird. I wonder if I would have ended up with anyone if I hadn't accepted her love and desire. I doubt it. No one would have married me for love. Money, my looks and fame oh yes. But love that's very unlikely. Sometimes I wonder if I simply settled because everyone else was taken or didn't want to have anything to do with me or they just didn't want the chance to lose someone if they got into a relationship with them. Like Anko-chan. I don't want to think about it lest it bring up something unpleasant that I don't know about myself.) **He looked over at Kawaki then his son. He would pass soon he knew that. Even Tsunade couldn't heal him this time. He was too far gone and Kyuubi was out of chakra too so he couldn't heal him anymore.

He looked at his son. He knew he wasn't the best father. Always putting his duties as Hokage and the village before everyone and everything else. He'd change things if he could go back. He'd just have his clones do all his work and he'd spend most of his time at home with the family. Of course he'd probably have more kids if that was the case even if Hinata didn't want anymore. His Uzumaki DNA tended to supercharge everything even his sperm and only him killing off the sperm every time in the first place kept Hinata from getting pregnant every time they did it. Even if those times were rare even when he was home in person. Hinata didn't seem to enjoy sex very much. Perhaps it was her upbringing or maybe she just didn't like it. He suspected it was a bit of both. Now as he looked at his own child who'd hated him with a passion for most of his young life and probably still did. But Naruto was glad he was here.

(So this is how it ends. Heh figures but at least I died on the battlefield instead of my sleep. The proper shinobi's death. Boruto you must take care of the family from now on. You're Kaa-san and Hima-chan will need your strength. Flee this battlefield and live a good life. Maybe you could avenge me one day but now is not the time.) Said Naruto as Boruto looked at him like he was nuts but said nothing. Naruto already had a feeling that Boruto would go the ridiculous Sasuke-like avengers path and leave his mother and sister to fend for themselves but hoped otherwise. Naruto's eyes shifted to the side to see an apparition appear causing a small smile to cross his face at the irritated figure.

(Hello again Shinigami-sama. Let me guess Kaa-sans been nagging at you about coming to get me.) Seeing the giant grumble about how a human spirit was constantly trying to order him around and had hit him on top of the head because he hadn't been moving fast enough for her. Apparently she wanted him to get Naruto as soon as possible now that he was dying. Naruto managed a grin with his teeth covered in blood and it was spilling from his mouth. (Kaa-sans a motor-mouth and she's way too tough *Cough* haha.) He laughed coughing up blood as Boruto looked over to see his father talking to the air. Even Kawaki had raised an eyebrow. It weirded Boruto out.

(Remember this Boruto. I've finally realized it myself. Family first. It's far more important than any village or revenge. Don't take it for granted like I did. Don't put anything else in front of them. Except for Kami I guess. Don't leave your Kaa-san and sister alone. I'm ready now. Let's not keep Kaa-san waiting. Lest she hit both of us. I remember how much it hurt that one time she hit me.) They both chuckled before Naruto died in his sons arms. Shinigami captured his and Kyuubi's souls before leaving with them to the Pure-land as they called it where quite a few people were waiting for him. Boruto laid his fathers body down and attacked Kawaki.

**Afterlife Pure-land**

Kushina Uzumaki was practically giddy. After soo many years she'd be able to see her son again and be by his side for eternity. She was sad that he had to die but still she was happy. After her good for nothing husband had sealed Kyuubi in her son she knew everything that had happened to him afterwards. She had known it would happen but what made her angriest was that nobody had ever loved him. Even as a child most of the parents and their children shunned him and wouldn't want to be anywhere near him. They'd also join in on the mobs that came after him. The ninja mothers like Tsume, Mikoto and Yoshino had tried multiple times to adopt him when he was at the orphanage and when they kicked him out. Every single time failed. Because of the council and their husbands hate, laziness in Yoshino's case and absolute arrogance in Mikoto's case. The hokage had also said no even when Yoshino had found a loophole that he closed instantly. Tsume had orderered her hounds on the council when they said no and Mikoto tried to use her sharigan to get them to allow her to adopt Naruto. Mikoto had also went so far as to appeal to the fire lord using the Uchiha clans influence but he didn't want be bothered by something soo trivial. Each attempt failed but she appreciated their efforts.

She remembered Yugao Uzuki had tried to adopt him as well but the hokage had also said no to her but she did protect him the most along with Itachi before he went rogue. Kushina knew Yugao had killed hundreds of civilians and ninja alike who had tried to harm Naruto but there were always more and the council and hokage would often pull her and Itachi away and put other ANBU in charge of watching over Naruto who would do nothing. Anko was always too busy with interrogation to watch over him so she had no ill feelings towards her either. The interesting thing was that if Rin had still been alive when she had Naruto she had planned to ask her to be his godmother and raise him as her own if anything happened to her and Minato. Then Kakashi killed her and it fell to Mikoto who was denied the right again and again before she was killed which left no one except the pervert to be his godfather and he had never bothered till Naruto was older.

**(I swear i'm going to crush my sochi-kun in a massive hug when he gets here. It'll be funny to see his face become red when it ends up in my chest. I think I may hit Shinigami-san in the head again for not bringing him fast enough. Hehe that'll make him laugh. I wonder what he'll think when he meets everyone especially the girls! He's going to be soo surprised! Especially by that one girl who has always thought he was cute and her feelings have developed as he's grown and become even more loving and kind. It was hilarious when she found out he'd married Hinata and in anger had lashed out at the girls mother and had to be prevented from beating her because of it! Oh good times.) **Thought Kushina as several people walked up and stood beside her in front of the gate.

Mito Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Hanichi Hyuga and Tachiyuko Uzumaki stood on both sides of Kushina. All four mothers observed Kushina's nervous excitement that radiated from her and shook their heads. The younger woman was excitable in the first place and usually when she was excited she wouldn't shut up. Mito had tried to get her great great grandniece to calm down before but it was nigh impossible when she was excited so she didn't bother now. Right now she was quiet which suited them just fine. Kushina and Tachimoko had both died around the same time and had become friends with time. Tachimoko was quiet and occasionally really shy. Unless you got her bad side then like Kushina watch out. They both turned extremely violent and their hair raised on their heads like angry tendrils. Of course their hair was soo dark pink it was almost red.

Tachiyuko smiled. (My little girl is soo excited to finally see him again. I'm honestly glad they met. I mean I felt a great deal of shame when I gave birth to her because she was the product of a horrific rape. I could hardly bear to look at her but it wasn't more than a few minutes before I held her and I couldn't be happier that something good had come from that experience. Truth be told I never wanted her to meet someone special but I guess that was just fear that she'd end up like me. A raped mother who didn't have a man who wouldn't just use her. Like soo many did in that shithole of a village that my mother took me to when Uzu fell. She never would have found anyone there that was for sure or anywhere else. Naruto is the only one who can handle her and who could deserve her. I still wish she had had at least a father to raise her when I was murdered when she was two and a half. When she was finally old enough to understand what happened to me she was already alone and no one wanted her. Even when she was older, her strength and sex were the only things people wanted from her. I know that she sadly had never been a willing participant during sex. Thank Kami she was taught the anti-pregnancy jutsu. Something I was never taught. Hopefully your son will bring my little one the happiness that she's always needed and deserved and help her feel what it's like for someone to make love to her and not the violence of rape. Who knows maybe even Kami will bless them with a child here.) Said Tachiyko. Kushina smiled at that.

(I'm sure he will. We might just have to break the mentality that even if he's dead he's not aloud to even look at another woman in a friendly or romantic way though. Hinata was loving and much better than that bubblegum banshee Sakura but is way to possessive. No offense to Hanichi but Hinata is a little manipulator just like Sakura. I think deep down Naru-kun knew it and that was why he stayed away from home so much. She probably made him stay away for birthdays and such but that's just my opinion. Plus she never wanted sex, even when he was home and the kids weren't around. Personally I don't understand it. I only know one other person who's that possessive and that's your daughter but at least your daughter would let him have the freedom to talk to other people and she'd have been happy to make love to him and have as many children as he wanted. She'd also happily kill anyone who tried to take him from her but she's reasonable enough that she'll share if she must. She would have also tore him away from the Hokage's office with brute strength if she had to. Or have him take to her on his desk.) Said Kushina as they both smiled at the thought of Tachiyuko's daughters possessiveness. They noticed Hanichi looked sad. (Hani-chan what's wrong?) Hanichi looked at Kushina sadly.

(I'm afraid you're right about my little Hina-chan. You know after I died Hiashi took over her training she was soo sad but then she met Naruto when he stood up to some bullies for her. Then as life went on she shadowed him and made herself get stronger to impress him. I know Kurenai helped her with her confidence to get her to confess to your son. But somewhere along the way I think with Hiashi's influence she changed and became a little more like a Hyuga. She was never manipulative before but i'm pretty sure that's what she'd been doing when she maneuvered herself to hook and reel in your son. Protecting him like a team mate would when his own wouldn't. Showing him the kind of affection that she knew would draw him to her. I wouldn't be surprised if in the beginning she allowed him to screw her as often as he wanted. Hiashi was always controlling but I hoped it would never transfer to our daughters. Hinata reeled him in. Then refused him multiple things like ramen, more time with his friends and time to train. Then only having sex to get pregnant and then stopping afterwards. Where did everything go wrong. There were plenty of other men out there who wanted her. He would have met someone in due time. Hell he might even have ended up with Hana Inzuka for all we know. She does like him after all since she's gotten to know him when he hung out with Kiba.) Hanachi sighed. She was hurt that her one daughter had manipulated a man she loved into loving her but she was still proud that the girl was strong enough to fend for herself. She just hoped Hanabi wouldn't be the same way.

(How much longer is it going to take? If Shinigami-san doesn't get here soon with my Sochii-kun i'm going to hit on top of the head even harder.) Growled Kushina as she started to pace impatiently. The other women laughed as an exasperated sigh came from Kami who appeared beside them. He shook his head as a young woman with very dark pink hair walked up beside them and sighed. She watched Kushina pace back and forth.

(Kushina-san stop pacing. You're giving me a fucking headache.) Said the newcomer as Kushina looked at who it was and jumped at her enveloping her in a hug. The younger woman struggled as Kushina, her mother and the other mothers laughed at her predicament. The young woman thrashed and tried to back peddle to get out of her grip but Kushina was much stronger. The younger woman tried to punch and kick but it just made the other naturally tough woman laugh like it tickled. The girl finally managed to pop herself out of Kushina's grip and stumble away a bit catching her breath. Kushina laughed when she heard the word "Bitch" directed at her.

(Oh Yu-chan calm down. You know I was only playing besides Naruto-kun should be here soon. After i'm done crushing my sochii in a tight bearhug he's all yours for the day. We'll come with you and help you show him around. But don't be surprised if he rejects your advances. Hinata had enough time to train his brain to ignore any other female who had friendly or in yours and some others cases romantic feelings. I know it's not one of your strong suits but be patient.) Said Kushina sweetly to the younger woman as she nodded with a twinkle in her eyes. Kushina had a feeling that the girl would do everything in her power and then some to break Hinata's iron grip on his mind.

(Tch fine. I swear if I ever meet that little whore i'll tear out her heart and make her eat it. Taking my Naruto-kun like that and mostly brain-washing him. I'll torture the little bitch when she dies. He would have been my handsome man in the first place if I hadn't died. Then i'm going to wait and find that dirty cunt who ran the orphanage in Konoha and torture her for all the pain she caused my Naru-kun. Hmph i'm going to hide in the shadows. I feel like surprising him.) Said the younger woman as she walked over to a shadow of the gate and hid in it. Blending in like she was never there. The mothers smirked.

(She never has been patient.) Said Kushina as the others laughed and shook their heads in agreement while Kami just grumbled about the crazy females around him. They waited for another few minutes as Kushina snickered hearing everyone grumbling especially the girl wanting Naruto to show up. Finally a whirlpool like vortex rose up and put on an impressive light show before the Shinigami stepped out with Naruto in hand. All of the womens eyes lit up seeing him. Kushina found herself, Tachiyuko, Mito and Mikoto drooling over him as Shingami put him down and then retreated quickly while Kushina was distracted. Naruto coughed a bit and wiped his clothes off before her found himself enveloped in a very strong hug. His mother placed his face into her chest between her breasts and hugged/squeezed him tightly not letting him go even as he struggled. After about 3 minutes she finally let him go and he fell over onto his ass as Kushina giggled seeing his red face.

(Aww what's wrong sochii-kun? You didn't like having a face full of your Kaa-sans breasts?) She said playfully as she pushed them out slightly making the young man blush like a tomato. He was just glad she was wearing clothes. That would have been embarrassing. Naruto stood and walked up to his mother before wrapping her up in a hug. (I missed you Naru-kun.) Said Kushina as she tightened her hug.

(I missed you to kaa-san. So is this everyone? I figured the whole clan would be here to greet me.) He said with a chuckle as a particular woman walked towards him. He didn't know she was all too familiar if not different.

(The rest of the Uzumaki clan is around Shithead-kun. They just got sick of waiting. We five have just been waiting patiently for you to show up.) Said the girl as she walked up out of the shadows. Naruto turned around in shock recognizing that voice. His shock grew at seeing the now grownup woman looking at him. He saw something in her eyes he'd never seen in any others besides Hinata's before she manipulated him. Genuine love and affection. **(Tayuya) **He whispered as she smiled brightly. (In the flesh shithead now get your ass over here and hug me.) She said more like ordered as he stood and did just that. Pulling the older shorter woman against him as she wrapped her arms tightly around him a small content smile on her face. This received a number of 'Awws' from the others. Especially from Kushina and Tayuya's mother Tachiyuko. Tayuya pulled back a bit reluctantly and ran her fingers across his face, grinning when he almost purred when she rubbed his whisker marks.

Naruto pushed her away from him a little so he could get a good looks at her. She was about 5ft 9in now. Long legs and a strong body from what he'd been able to feel. She had C-cup breasts that fit her figure perfectly. He could also see a bit of her covered ass. Her ass was perfectly shaped. As were her toned legs. His eyes trailed up and down her before they came to rest on her face again. Pale unblemished skin except for a few old scars. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at him lovingly with a hint of playfulness and her pink lips were pulled up into a smile. Her hair had grown and was now down below her ass but it was still wild. She wore tight shorts and a loose fitting orange t-shirt. His smile grew when she pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. The feeling of her soft lips against his cheek felt like the finest silk on his skin. He blushed before doing the same to her making her turn tomato red and bury her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment. He smiled if he wasn't so dedicated to Hinata he'd have asked Tayuya out right there. Especially since he could tell she was interested. He had learned a few things about girls after all.

Tayuya sighed happily in his arms. **(He's changed a little bit but he's still the perfect shithead I met all those years ago. If I could go back i'd have surrendered and said fuck you to Orochimaru-teme. I'd have told them everything on the condition that I could live with Naruto. Hell i'd have even offered to have an arranged marriage. At least I realize that now. Back then I just thought he was cute. Now he can't get anymore handsome but I would like it if he grows his hair out a couple inches. The buzz cut doesn't do him justice. Hinata probably made him cut. The slut had to be in control. She'd best hope we never meet or else she will suffer. I will break that witches hold on your Naruto-kun. The others will help but I will be the one to break her grip. For now though i'm just happy you're here in my arms.) **Thought Tayuya before she grabbed him and took off like a shot to the place they were staying. Naruto-kun was in shock.

(Tayu-chan slow down! Where are you taking me?!) He yelled as she ignored him and they disappeared in the distance. Kami just smacked a hand to his head. He had to talk to the young man but figured he save it for later. Trying to pry him from that woman at the moment was not going to work obviously as he disappeared. Kushina and the others burst out laughing.

(Oh yea she's definitely head over heels for him. Let's go, i'm getting hungry. Perhaps we could go for some ramen. Maybe take the other girls too.) Said Kushina as she practically skipped off after Naruto and Tayuya. The other women sweat dropped knowing where Naruto got his ramen addiction from before following.


	2. Chapter 2

**After Death**

**The people know who owns Naruto... besides Tayuya herself hehe. I'm including Ameyuri Ringo in this story. I have a feeling if she had met Naruto like Tayuya she would have fallen hard for him. I've seen the video of her and Omoi. That was a farewell from someone who just made a new friend. Not a love story in any way. Anyway onward. **

As Tayuya dragged Naruto throughout the Pure Land. On Earth things were completely different as Naruto and Sasuke's lifeless bodies were hauled back by ANBU who arrived too late to be of any assistance along with the stuck up little brat Boruto who had gotten his ass beaten by Kawaki. Kushina already knew just how Kawaki was able to beat Naruto. He was the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha and had some new power called Jingen that he had no idea how to fight against and they were slaughtered.

Naruto was being carried by an older Uzuki Yugao. The very same woman who was old enough to watch over him during his childhood. Her looks hadn't faded in the least. Just some wrinkles here and there. Though her face was twisted with sadness and her heart was broken as the man she'd sometimes felt like a mother to, was bleeding all over her. She remembered the bright smile that used to always be on his face and how mischievous he could be, even when he became Hokage up until now. Now his bright smile was gone and the world was worse off because of it. She felt sorry for his family... well mostly Himawari since she knew Boruto still hated his father with a passion and she had a sneaking suspicion that Hinata had not been faithful when she should have been.

She looked down at his whiskered face. She wasn't the only one who would miss him that wasn't family. She knew some of her best friends would be heartbroken. Kurenai would be sad because he'd been there alot to help raise Mirai even if she had been doing a great job on her own. Naruto wouldn't let her just do it on her own and had been there when Mirai became a Chunnin and they both had grown close to him. She knew Anko would be devastated. Say what you want about her but she was extremely loyal to those she cared about and they had become friends over time. He always treated her right and looked at her as a human being and had to stop himself from checking her out, even when she had gotten fat. Uzuki knew Anko had developed a long standing crush on Naruto since she'd first met him. She was always too nervous to make a move on him though. Constantly fearing he'd reject her.

Then there was Hana Inuzuka. She would be the most heartbroken of all three. She was deeply in love with him since she'd gotten to know him over the years. Uzuki herself was afraid of just what the proud Inuzuka woman would do once she found out her love interest had died. When sad, Inuzuka's were more unpredictable than wolves and twice as ferocious if they ever came face to face with whoever killed their lover or who insulted them. Some even grieved themselves to death. Hana was a gentle person. Especially so for an Inuzuka. But when she found out about this who knows what would happen. She may become Violent, go insane or even commit suicide. No one knew since they'd never seen her upset like how this would make her. Then besides those three. Well it's hard even counting the others who loved him too.

They arrived at the shattered Konoha gates a half hour later. She sighed seeing Tsunade and Shizune along with Sakura, Hinata, Sarada, Kakashi and Himawari standing there waiting for them. As they came closer Uzuki could see Tsunade and Shizune burst into tears. When they finally arrived right Sakura seemed too shocked to move and Kakashi became a stone but a tear slid down his covered face. "Tou-san? Onii-chan?" Asked Himawari before activating her Byakugon. Seeing no chakra in her fathers body but some in her brothers she burst into tears and grabbed onto Naruto and started shaking him while bawling her eyes out. Hinata had some tears flow from her eyes but she didn't go into hysterics like Sakura and Himawari did when she finally snapped out of her shock. Sarada herself burst into tears as her father and the man she'd always loved since she was a little girl lie dead in the ANBU's arms.

"Tou-san, Tou-san wake up! Don't leave me alone, please!" Screamed Himawari at her fathers body. Hinata just bent down and pulled the sobbing genin into her arms and held her as she cried. Sarada was speechless as she sobbed over the two bodies. Her voice completely gone. Kakashi sighed before closing Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. Tsunade while sobbing herself had to knock Sakura out to stop her hysterics since her screaming could be heard all over the village. Shizune could say nothing but she used her medical chakra to see if there was any chakra left in the two men. Anything to see if they could possibly be brought back. She broke down even more when she got to Naruto and couldn't even find a trace of Kyuubi's chakra. He really was gone.

Kakashi was the only one who seemed to still have his senses besides the few ANBU. He looked at Uzuki and knew she was barely holding it together so he didn't bother her. He looked over to the ANBU who was holding Boruto and took him from him and lay him on the ground. He was beaten badly but he was alive. Kakashi nodded before carrying him off to the hospital. **"Anko, Kurenai, Mirai and Hana's hearts are going to shatter but at least Boruto made it back alive. That's not much of a consolation for the loss of those two but it will have to do. We just have to prevent him from leaving the village like his mentor Sasuke did. I have a bad feeling that things for us will go down hill from here.)** He thought before seeing a number of civilians going to see what was going on. Kakashi mentally prepared himself for the bloodbath that was likely to come once the civilians celebrated Naruto's death. He knew that even beneath the surface many still viewed him as the Kyuubi. He should know. He used to think the same way. He also knew something even Hinata didn't. That something was that Himawari and Boruto were not Naruto's only children.

They both noticed Shizune sob but walk over to Tsunade and start whispering to her. "Tsunade-sama I have a request." Said Shizune through sobs. Seeing Tsunade nod she took a deep breath. This was a request that might make her freak out. "I need you to harvest Naruto's semen and artificially inseminate me." She saw Tsunade's eyes widen in shock and confusion before she smiled only slightly. It was all she could manage. "I'm not the only one willing to carry his child. I know for a fact that Mei Terumi, Hana Inuzuka, Koyuki Kazahana, Amaru, Samui, Shizuka, Anko and Sesame Fuma would be more than happy to carry his children. Maybe even Mabui, Hanabi, Isaribi, Guren, Kurenai, Ayame and Korutsuchi but i'm not certain about them. Hmm maybe Temari if we could convince her and Tenten but convincing her may be difficult. Shikamaru likely wouldn't care so long as he didn't have any part of raising the child. Just like how Temari had to raise their son with practically no help from him. If i'm not mistaken Naruto helped her quite a bit with that when he could. Same thing with Ino when Sai wasn't around." Shizune smiled a little as Tsunade looked shocked Kakashi raised a brow at her look however neither of them noticed that even though Shizune whispered it, Sarada had heard them as well.

Tsunade sighed and looked down at the man who'd been like a brother/son to her and picked him up before kissing his cheek. She let the tears slow before looking at Shizune. "I do remember hearing Ino freak out to some of her friends when Inojin called Naruto Tou-san while he was helping her out. What about Shion the priestess of Demon Country?" Shizune smiled this time. Before whispering in her ear.

"Not here Tsunade-sama. Let's get Naruto away from the common people before something happens.) She gestured to the crowd of civilians and ninja's around them. Tsunade's eyes widened and she nodded. She did notice one Konuichi who stuck out among them who looked like she'd been hit in the gut and had tears of her own flowing down her cheeks. Tsume Inuzuka. Tsunade knew she had thought of Naruto as a son and had tried multiple times to adopt him. She knew the news of Naruto's death would reach Hana far faster than it should now. Especially when the sad mother and her nin-kin shushined away. She noticed the civilians and Ninja managed to get a look before she and the others shushined away. Kakashi grabbed Sakura and followed them to the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade sighed as she lay Naruto's lifeless corpse on the Hokage's desk. She didn't really care about Sasuke since she never trusted him. The other ANBU lay the lifeless body in a chair. Tsunade looked at Sakura. "You can take Sasuke away Sakura. I know you want time to personally mourn." Tsunade sighed as Sakura nodded and grabbed Sasuke's body and bolted. She raised a brow when she saw Sarada stayed. She was confused. "Sarada you can go too. You don't have to stay." Seeing the girl shake her head she sighed. "All ANBU except Yugao Uzuki you are dismissed." Even though she wasn't the Hokage anymore they still listened. She was a Sannin and a former hokage and still commanded a great deal of respect. She then turned to Kakashi first. "You know something I don't, don't you. Tell me immediately! I don't care if you're the Hokage again, I want answers about what my Sochii has been up to!" She yelled as Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi knew she'd find out eventually. His eye drifted to Hinata and Himawari. The girl would be ecstatic. That he knew. It was probably the only thing that would make the young Genin smile for years to come now that her Tou-san was dead. Especially seeing her clutching Naruto's body. Not wanting her Tou-san to be gone. Hinata though... She seemed sad but there was something else in her eyes that he didn't recognize. It made him uneasy. He'd never seen that look in any Hyuuga's eyes. Not even Hiashi's when Hinata and Hanabi's mother died.

"Sigh, ok Tsunade-sama. What i'm about to tell you can't leave this office. Shizune knows but was sworn to secrecy. She even kept this from you." He paused seeing Tsunade look at Shizune in shock and the younger woman looking away in shame. "Boruto and Himawari are not Naruto's only children. I learned from my perverted idol that our orange loving Hokage had had a few encounters before he dated Hinata. Shion is just one of them. She has triplets. Two boys and a girl. Naruto would sometimes leave the village to make the trek to visit them especially when Shion sent a specific mission request for him when he was extremely busy." He smiled under his mask seeing Tusnade's eyes widen. As she looked at Naruto's body and ran her hand across his cold cheek. He noticed Himawari perk up a little and hug her Tou-san and thanking him for giving her more family. Hinata looked furious which made him inwardly chuckle. He couldn't wait to see their faces after this.

"Yes he gave her triplets. She's not the only one though. During his training trip they wound up crossing into Lightning Country." Seeing Tsunade's eyes widen again he smiled. "It would seem that they were detected by Kumo and seeing as it was Jiraiya and Naruto they sent one of their Jinchuriki. I believe you know her. One Yugito Nii. It would appear that when she confronted them she was in heat like her Biju and chased Naruto down while Jiraiya tried to trick her and lead her away from Naruto. It would seem the two fought and after actually managing to fight to a standstill using their respective Biju's power. I guess Nibi decided to force her Jinchuriki into a sex frenzy and Jiraiya watched the two screw each other's brains out for hours. Oh the priceless Icha-Icha Paradise novel that came from that... Ehem anyway after their rendezvous and her subsequent impregnation Jiraiya sped to them and took Naruto from her. I understand it took a lot of work since she refused to let Naruto go, even after being screwed into unconciousness. Right now a young female Jonin named Yuguto is currently serving Kumo as one of their best fighters. Yes their daughter. Yugito raised her for a year before Akatsuki got her. Naruto never knew about her. My guess is Yugito wanted to keep her safe from their enemies and reveal her later when she was safer. If she'd lived Hinata wouldn't have had a chance with him." He smiled seeing all of their jaws drop. He couldn't resist chuckling because it was all true.

"Naruto had sex with Kumo's Jinchuriki.! A woman nearly three times his age!" Tusnade roared making people flee for cover. An angry Tsunade was not to be trifled with. She then turned and noticed Himawari was smiling with the tears still flowing. That encounter he had could have started a war between Kumo and Konoha again. "Kakshi please tell me that's the last girl." Seeing him eye smile she lay her head on the desk. "Oh Naruto, Jiraiya turned you into a pervert. When I see him again in the afterlife I will give him a beating he will never forget and repeat it every single day." She said angrily as Yugao and Kakashi chuckled. Hinata was soo angry she looked like she was about to burst into flames. Sarada was shocked but smiling.

**In the Pure Land**

A certain Sannin who was watching Tayuya drag Naruto around shivered. He had a feeling someone wanted his head. He made sure to remember to avoid Tsunade when they met again. It was most certainly her who was angry. **"I guess she found out about Naruto's extracurricular activities. Oh she must be soo angry. But I have succeeded in corrupting my last pupil! Have to keep that from Kushina. She'll kill me all over again." **He thought shivering.

**Back in the living world. **

"Nope she's not the last. Kurotsuchi and him got into an argument during the kage summit during the fourth Shinobi world war. It seemed it led to a few bouts of very violent and angry sex. She tried to beat him to a pulp each time before it turned into sex. She has a child who's a Jonin now, his name's Kurosuto. She's kept the identity of the father a secret since Iwa still hates the Namikaze's. I hear she's never been prouder of her blue eyed son. Hmm let's see. Ah yes several prostitutes who Jiraiya set him up with to teach him the secrets of sex. One has twins, another triplets and one even has quadruplets if i'm not mistaken. Oh yes you know how Naruto visits Suna every once in a while?" He asked as they nodded.

"I'm assuming you know of Pakura one of their Jonin sensei's. Five years ago Naruto and Gaara had gone out to a bar to socialize and hang out. Guess who else was in that bar. Apparently Pakura found Naruto rather attractive and began hitting on him. I'm fairly certain he rejected her before she issued a challenge. A drinking contest. You know Naruto was never one to pass up a challenge. Apparently she managed to get him completely smashed even with Kyuubi filtering the alcohol. Let's just say one thing led to another and a night of long passionate drunk sex that had many of the neighbors complaining about Pakura's screams of pleasure. Naruto was humiliated the next morning and wanted to forget the whole thing until he received a letter three months later. I've never seen him more miserable than after that encounter." He smiled seeing Tsunade mouth out "no". He nodded. "Indeed she was three months pregnant with quintuplets. I can't remember their names but he's spent a lot of time with them when he's there. Let's just say during that time Pakura fell even harder for him but it never happened again." Kakashi was tearing up since he was soo proud of his student for bagging soo many girls. He did notice Hinata looked like she was about to blow.

"Oh yes it would seem that before they got together Naruto had an encounter with another Suna Konuichi. Gaara's current wife Matsuri." He paused seeing everyone with their jaws on the floor. "Oh yes she has two children. One is Gaara's and the other is Naruto's. Naruto's little girl is about four years older than Gaara's. Hmm let me think. Were there more? Oh yes hehe Fuka. Naruto's third kiss I believe. I remember those two had fought each other. It's interesting since a year later after she got back on the right path she decided to stop by Konoha." Seeing Tsunade look angry since she obviously remembered what the woman did he continued.

"Mmhmm she visited and snuck in and followed Naruto. She loved the taste of his chakra but she also wanted him in some way. What I do know is Anko heard screams and found Naruto naked and tied to his bed with a massive amount of chakra wire and Fuka exiting the house with a trail of semen flowing down her inner thigh before she dressed herself and fled after she raped him. Not surprised since you'd have her hunted down Tsunade-sama. In fact I remember you had me try to find and execute her. Of course she fled to Kumo where I couldn't go without being attacked. Sadly she's dead now but her legacy lives on in the form of twin children with Blonde hair and violet eyes." He eye smiled seeing Tsunade start banging her head on the desk. He couldn't help but chuckle. He saw Himawari smiling and thanking Naruto while she still wept that he was gone.

"There's one more and this woman was beyond scary. I was there when she died the second time. Omoi fought her but she was overwhelming him and he tricked her into stepping on a platform above quicksand that she destroyed. He won barely because she drowned in it but that's not what this is about. No Omoi gained her swords and great deal of respect from her. She even said she would be waiting to meet him again in the afterlife. The interesting thing is while it almost sounds like she meant it in a romantic sense. It wasn't meant in that way. But in the way someone says goodbye to newly made friend. Omoi said the same as well when I teased him about it and I believe him. However it would seem that before the disease took her, Ameyuri and Naruto met a few times. I'm not sure what happened between them but what I do know is she must have developed feelings for him since he was there when she died and was holding her and their week old daughter. The fox must have allowed her to live long enough and to carry the girl full term considering she's alive and well. That little girl is here now. Hiding in plain sight." He smiled seeing Tsunade's eyes widen in fear. **"Naruto had sex with the only female swordsman of the mists seven swordsman and they had a child. She could be completely insane."**

"Where is she Kakashi?! Where is this girl? I need to know who she is. I hate to admit it but if she's anything like the two of them we'll be in the middle of a bloodbath that she will say was a prank gone wrong." She looked around frantically for said girl. She didn't like it when Kakashi simply eye-smiled.

"Tsunade-sama she's right here with us. Nayuri Ringo Uzumaki Namikaze you can come out now. It's ok no one will harm you." Said Kakashi as a bolt of lightning shot down from the ceiling and said little girl, well 25 year old young woman crouched with a fox mask and ANBU armor. The girl had long blonde hair with red streaks in it, in her mothers same style with the very same accessories her mother had as she stood at an impressive 6 feet, 1 inch. The young woman removed her mask. When she did a great deal of water or really tears fell from the mask making a large puddle form on the floor as she looked them straight in the eyes. Most were floored because she was beautiful, like a mix of her mother and Naruto's sexy jutsu form. Her eyes, like her mothers were black and even though the tears fell she grinned in the same way Naruto did when he forced it. Her teeth were sharp just like her mothers. Her black eyes observed them before zeroing in on Hinata as that grin turned into a snarl. It was obvious the young woman held a great deal of hate for the Hyuuga. Hinata backed up a little before glaring back at the girl. Nayuri didn't flinch as she gracefully jumped back and landed on the other side of Naruto's body beside Himawari and held their fathers body against her. Himawari looked over at her.

"Nii-chan?" Seeing the sharp tooth young woman look at her and nod with a smile Himawari slammed into her as she hugged her tightly. The older woman looked shocked before embracing her little step-sister. The scene received aww's from Sarada, Tsunade, Yugao and Shizune while Kakashi just smiled. Hinata was in a state of complete shock. They were all shocked when Nayuri bent down and gently kissed her fathers lips as tears flowed freely down her face onto his. "Nii-chan why did you kiss Tou-san like that?" Asked Himawari curiously while the older woman smiled and stared at them all before pulling out a faded yellow piece of paper.

"Kaa-san gave this to Tou-san before she died. Two weeks after you killed Zabuza Ojii-san Kakashi. It was a note to give to me when I was older. It states that she wanted me to love Tou-san like she did and spend the rest of my life with him because she never had the chance. It included everything that she'd ever wanted to do with him. Sexually and otherwise. Including teaching both of us how to use swords and her jutsu's. I took it to heart because he was all I had left and I knew from her writing, about how much she loved him and I knew he'd suffered from her death. He raised me in secret. Training me in my mothers arts and his own. I used to smack upside the head when he would use the sexy-jutsu on somebody who he wanted to get out of his office hehe. Over the years I saw what my Kaa-san saw in him and fell in love with him. But so long as he was with _Hinata_ I couldn't have him. But I knew if I bided my time I would have him eventually. Her dirty secret would come out sooner or later. Now it's too late to do what my Kaa-san wanted but I do know of a way to carry on one of her requests." She said, saying Hinata's name with a great deal of hate as even Kakashi was surprised by that. He had no idea she wanted that. Nor that she considered Zabuza to be her grandfather. The young woman smiled lightly and gently put the folded paper back in her pocket before looking at them all seriously.

"I know what you're capable of Tsunade Baa-chan. Being the best medic in the elemental nations that can be trusted. This however is not a request that you can simply deny. You will do it. I want to be inseminated with my Tou-sans sperm. I don't care if it is looked down upon or about the possible birth defects it could cause. My Uzumaki blood will remove all impurities and possible birth defects. If you will not do it then I will force another medic to do it." She said before she summoned a messenger toad, much to everyone's shock. She smiled with her sharp teeth showing. Naruto had let her sign the contract after Jiraiya died because she was his first born. She then did something none of them expected she entered sage mode and the makeup that was on her cheeks hiding her six whisker marks melted off. Her eyes opened to show black slits as she entered Kyuubi mode like her father could. Like father like daughter. She soon exited both and dispelled the toad. She noticed Himawari looked up at her in awe with starry eyes. This caused a grin to cross her tear stained face. Before she looked at Tsunade. Her eyes piercing the woman. She then glared at Hinata.

"You... You were the one who stole Tou-san away from me. Tayuya-san and Kaa-san deserved him more than you ever could!" She growled out at the stunned Hyuuga before said woman snapped out of her stupor and glared at her. Much to the shock of everyone especially Kakashi, Nayuri pulled out her mothers Kiba swords that she'd recovered a few days ago. Happily killing the little pretender swordswoman who took what was rightly hers. She channeled lighting and wind chakra into them as they glowed brightly and wind whipped the air around them. But she made no move to strike down the Uzumaki matriarch like she wanted to though.

"Tou-san was always upset because you never wanted to spend any time with him. No you always told him to stay at work and finish everything without shadow clones. Even during birthdays you wanted him to stay away or use shadow clones to spend time with you and the others. I watched as you did this most of the time. You then denied him sex every single time you were both in the mood. Instead you cock blocked him so he would grow frustrated. Hoping he would one day stray on purpose. Because of you Boruto hates his father for multiple reasons that are complete bullshit but I think it's something from the Hyuuga side. You helped nurture that hatred by making sure Tou-san stayed away. I should know. I've been his personal ANBU bodyguard since I first joined." She then looked at Himawari who looked heartbroken before hugging the girl.

"You thought nobody was watching didn't you Hyuuga slut. Oh yes I followed you and found out just why you kept Tou-san away after Himawari was born. Anyone could see it plain as day since Kiba-teme and Sasuke-teme often came by and visited for hours. I watched you commit the ultimate betrayal. You know it well since every chance you got you fucked them. I've seen how you finally gave into them without a second thought and you loved every minute of it even though Tou-san was better in every possible way. The only reasons I have not killed you for this betrayal is because of Himawari and the fact that I can smell the scent of Kiba's child inside you. The child is an innocent and I can't harm it. It's almost funny that it took Kiba-teme thousands of times having sex with you to get you pregnant when it only took Tou-san one time each. Your secret is revealed, now live with the humiliation it will bring and get out of my sight." She said, her black eyes burning with sadistic rage at the humiliated Hyuuga. Everyone looked completely shocked at Hinata who refused to look anyone in the eye.

Nayuri picked up a crying Himawari and held her against her as she gently comforted her. "I am going to be your Kaa-san from now on. Hinata has lost that right now that her secret is revealed. She forgave Tou-san for his single incident of straying but she has been straying for years. I know it hurts but it will get better Dattebayo." She said gently to the little girl. Her fathers and Grandmothers verbal tick showing itself now. "Tsunade-sama in two hours have the hospital room ready. I want to be pregnant with Tou-sans child as soon as possible." She said calmly, sitting in the Hokage's chair while Himawari cried. Genin or not the girl needed a real mother who would have never strayed from her father. Like herself for instance and her own mother and Tayuya. She knew about her of course from Naruto. She felt the distinct suspicion that Boruto deserved neither a real mother, father or sibling. She agreed with that feeling.

"Leave now. I want to spend some time with my Tou-san before you extract his semen. I'd do myself but I don't think i'd do a very good job. Especially with the way i'd want to do it. Himawari can stay but the rest of you must leave." She said commandingly as she held the still crying genin not caring at all that the others looked at her in surprise that she was ordering them around before just nodding and deciding to leave the young woman in peace. Tsunade sighed before casting a Jutsu on Naruto's privates to keep his sperm from dying off and took a last look at them seeing a deep love in the young woman's eyes as she stared at her Tou-sans corpse before Tsunade sadly took off. She'd consider the girls request for her sake and Naruto's. Nayuri looked at Hinata with hate filled eyes. "Leave Hinata, now or else i'll gut you for what you did to MY husband." She said putting emphasis on the "MY husband" part before sending a blast of lightning into the wall right beside Hinata making the woman flee in fear. She smiled, Now with the Hyuuga gone she could concentrate on comforting Himawari and spending some time with their father before he was buried. Her smile only widened a few minutes later when Himawari cried herself to sleep in her new mothers arms. She lay her head next to her fathers like she did whenever he fell asleep at the office when he was alive. Of course most of the time she'd drag him to the couch or bed in the other room and snuggle with him instead.

**Across the village **

Tsume and Kuromaru arrived back at the Inuzuka compound to see Kiba and Hana bickering while Anko sat in a chair to their right with cards and poker chips. It looked like Kiba had come home and said something that set his sister off again while the two had been playing poker. She almost winced seeing Hana smack Kiba hard. It was obvious that she'd elongated her nails on purpose and cut her brother since he was bleeding from his cheek. Tsume could only guess that it had something to do with Naruto. He was what the two mostly argued about nowadays. She sighed not in the mood to deal with them and headed inside.

Akamaru and the Haimaru triplets saw a sad Tsume and Kurumaro walk inside and started whimpering at their respective partners getting all three peoples attention. "Hey boys what's wrong?" Asked Hana before they started barking at her about how Tsume looked sad. Hana's became worried. Her mother was rarely sad like that. Something must have happened. She looked over at Anko who nodded. They proceeded to walk into the clan house and found Tsume standing at the sink with her arms on it. They could all tell that the woman felt terrible but what really got to them was the small drops of water flowing onto the counter. They were obviously tears. Hana and Kiba were both worried. There were few things that could make their mother cry. Hana gently put her hand on Tsume's shoulder.

"Kaa-san what's wrong? I haven't seen you in this state since Tou-san ran off." She asked gently as their mother stiffened feeling her oldest childs hand on her shoulder. She turned to them tears flowing from her eyes. Her makeup running as her lips actually trembled. Tsume knew this might destroy her oldest child but she deserved to know.

"It's Naruto, he... Hana he's dead." She barely managed to get the words out before she broke down into sobs that'd she'd been holding back. It felt like she'd just lost her own flesh and blood child. She'd loved Naruto as such. Kiba looked absolutely shocked before he went to their mother and tried to comfort her. Hana though along with Anko were shocked and only muscles barely twitched before Hana started laughing.

"Haha very funny Kaa-san. You really had me going there. Seriously what's wrong?" She said chuckling slightly before Tsume looked her in the eyes and she could tell that her mother was not joking. It wasn't long before it really hit her and she screamed almost howling in agony as she fell to her knees and began to sob. It was loud. Soo loud the dogs of the compound howled while her scream drifted across fire country and into other countries.

Anko herself shook her head as she looked around and fled to the Hokage tower. When she got there she saw a woman she'd never seen before and a very dead Naruto laying on the desk as Himawari clutched onto the woman. Tears flowed down her face as she bolted away and rushed into the nearest bar and ordered an entire bottle of sake. Deciding to drown her sorrows. However it wasn't long before the news spread across the entire village and would soon leak out to the other villages and countries.

**Elsewhere Pure Land **

Tayuya finally stopped with a very disheveled looking Naruto in front of a house. She proceeded to kick the door in and dragged him in before throwing him onto the couch and quickly snuggling up to him. He seemed confused before shrugging and pulling her closer, much to her pleasure as she sighed happily and buried her face into his chest. She snickered before trying to push her luck. She took his face in her hands and ran her fingers across his cheeks before going in for a kiss only for his fingers to block his lips as he shook his head. She pouted cutely. **"Just like we thought... dammit. Ooh i'm going to torture that bitch when she dies! Thinks she can brain wash my Naru-koi! You will kiss me then ravage me some day. I will be the first one after all. Ameyuri can take the fact that she took your virginity and shove it up her tight ass. You've always held my heart and I will be the one to free you from that nasty Hyuuga's curse. Especially when you learn about what she's been doing." **She smirked before nibbling on his neck which he didn't seen to mind.

She glanced up to see Kushina, her mother and the other mothers walking in. She noticed Naruto was distracted and she took this as her chance. She yanked the collar of his shirt down and bit him hard on the side of his neck. The exact same spot where he had sharp teeth marks from Ameyuri on the other side of his neck. Her teeth easily piercing his skin as she licked the blood and refused to let go as he yelped and tried to get her off. She channeled chakra into her teeth and made the mark permanent. She slowly let go and kissed and licked it gently. She smiled hearing groans of both pain and pleasure come from Naruto. She looked at him and smiled before turning over and getting as close to him as possible. Her ass burying itself into his crotch as her legs intertwined with his and her back lay flush against his chest. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her as she finally sighed happily. She smirked feeling something large poking her but ignored it... for now. If she pushed too hard he'd run and she wasn't about to allow that.

"Hold me Naruto-kun. I need your warm body against me. I'm soo cold." She said innocently. The way she said it made him melt and he pulled her against him. Her smaller frame seemed to shape itself perfectly to his larger one. Like they were made for each other. The thought made her smile. She closed her brown eyes more than happy to spend forever like this. Of course a flash and giggling caused her eyes to shoot open as Kushina took a picture of them and almost bolted away figuring Tayuya would chase her for it. However the girl was perfectly fine where she was and didn't move. Kushina almost rolled her eyes and dropped a blanket on them before heading to the houses kitchen. After all the other women would be back soon and they would be wanting food.

Tayuya reached back and caressed his whiskered cheeks lovingly. She smiled feeling him shiver slightly. Her fingers slowly slid down to his neck and rubbed the spot where she'd bitten him. Tracing each individual tooth mark. She rolled over and looked him right in the eyes. "You should have stuck around with needle-dick to fight me. You would have been able to defeat me without his help. Since I've been here that's what I realized I wanted. I had plans when we met." She said with a grin seeing him look at her in confusion.

"Tayu-chan what do you mean by plans? I thought you were too devoted to Orochimaru to do anything else. Especially after you took Sasuke and gave him to that bone guy before turning to fight us." He was genuinely confused, especially when her face contorted in rage when he mentioned Kimimaro. Not realizing bringing up any of the Sound Ninja she'd been around would cause her to rage. Kin was the only one who she would even tolerate. He gulped when she sat up and shoved him onto his back and straddled him her brown eyes burning with rage as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled his upper body till there faces were inches from eachother.

"Don't you ever EVER bring up those pieces of shit again! I'm not sure how things work in your village but growing up in Sound was a nightmare for me and other girls. Especially those of us who were on our own. You don't realize how fucking terrible it was! I spent my life on the streets. Begging and being beaten by sadistic men who then made me do things! At age six a man forced me to suck him! At age eight I lost my virginity to a brutal rape! He kept coming back and brought his friends... Sometimes every day. They weren't the only ones either. The things they made me do... I was found by Orochimaru at age ten. I was in prison for theft. The guards were just as cruel as the men in the village itself and then I had to fight my way to the top for Orochimaru to even consider taking me out of that prison before he made me one of his personal guard. The other Sound ninja. The other Sound five including that bone bastard and that freak Kabuto knew they couldn't take me alone so they'd gang up on me and just take turns violating me everyday for hours upon end, even on missions and Orochimaru… he didn't care. I've had multiple abortions over the years even with the anti-pregnancy jutsu... I can still remember it. I wish I could forget all of it!" She said angrily in tears as Naruto sat up and held her gently rubbing her back as she cried. Neither noticing Kushina and the girls mother poking their heads, sighing sadly.

"Orochimaru finally made them stop when we left to invade your village with Suna. He needed me in top shape instead of the wreck that I was becoming. We studied everything and everyone in that shithole village, especially you, their Jinchuriki. I learned a lot about you and I personally spied on you. I saw everything including how some of the villagers would pelt you with stones and other objects but you didn't let it bother you. I admit even from the distance that I watched I started to admit you were obviously strong because you never let them get to you and you healed instantly. I'm sure you remember a few of those civilians disappearing. Never to be seen again." She managed a smile this time even through her tears since his eyes widened as he looked into hers.

"Yes Naru-kun I slaughtered them and hid their bodies. One time I tracked you from the roof tops and watched you train yourself and try to get those assholes you called team mates to help you. I was watching your movement and mannerisms to learn how you to best defeat you if we were in combat with eachother as ordered. But when I finally saw your face up close, well. Let's just say my hearts never skipped a beat before I saw you. I studied others under orders but you were my main priority due to your Biju and how you were such a cute little shithead hehe." She grinned seeing his eyes widen at that as she nodded.

"You were the first person I ever felt any kind of attraction to and I could tell you were the right and only man for me. I remember when we extended Orochimaru's offer for power to that cock sucking bastard Sasuke-teme. During that time I was creating multiple strategies to get past that bone fucker with you and somehow get away and have this damned seal removed from the back of my neck. When the barrel carrying that little shit was handed to me and I ran off with it I had the distinct feeling you would follow it. The I handed it off and fought you and needle-dick. Hmph bastard, tell me Naruto-kun. Do you have any idea why I focused all my strength into that punch I delivered to your face?" She smiled when he thought about it and shrugged.

"I had a my flute with me and I could have just as easily made you stab yourself with my Genjutsu. But I was actually trying to knock you out. Without you in the way I could kill off needle-dick and then i'd take you and find Jiraiya. After he removed this damned seal I planned on scratching a line across my hitate and taking you with me and running off to an entirely different country or even continent if I could find a way to one. I figured we could have a life together far from the bullshit we'd both gone through in our pasts. Konoha deserved to burn for everything they did to you. Just like Sound does for everything they've done to me and countless other girls. Now that i'm dead my feelings for you have only grown. I know you're dedicated to Hinata but you deserve to know that I've fallen in love with you and i'm not the only one. So have others." She said with a scarlet blush across her face. Looking into his eyes she could see the genuine shock on his face which made her giggle.

She lay her forehead against his before holding him tightly and kissed him letting everything she'd ever felt for him flow through that kiss. She smiled into it seeing his eyes widen before they closed and he slowly returned it. She felt her heart beat increase greatly as she felt his arms wrap around her back. She proceeded to shove her tongue deep into his mouth and tasted him before feeling him battle hers. She decided to let him win and moaned lightly as she felt him tasting her. She ran her hands up and down his back. She could hear giggling as the kiss grew heated and grew into a full blown makeout session. She opened one eye and saw all the mothers watching them before her eyes rolled a little when Naruto sucked on her own tongue causing her to moan lightly into his mouth. They broke it a few minutes later with a string of saliva attached to their lips. She smiled and didn't let it go to waste, sucking it into her mouth and swallowing it. She kissed him one more time before she shoved him back onto his back and lay down on him.

"You really do love me?" He asked still stunned as she looked in his eyes and nodded.

"More than you'll ever know shithead-koi. If I had lived, one way or another you would have never been alone again. Including in your office." She said lightly her eyes sparkling with more love than he'd ever seen from Hinata. The last time he'd seen it that strong was from Ameyuri soo long ago. He did wonder if he'd ever see her again but he doubted it. He held Tayuya, gently running his hand up and down her back. She looked soo happy right then. He'd never seen Hinata look that happy except when Boruto and Himawari were born. He wasn't sure what to do. Give her a real chance and break his vow to Hinata or push Tayuya away and break her heart. He was being pulled in two different directions now. He felt her sigh and her eyes became cold as she sat up. He recognized that was when someone got really serious. His guard instantly went up.

"There's something you need to know Naru-koi. That bitch Hinata has not been faithful to you for most of your marriage to her. After Boruto was born and trouble in the Elemental Nations began to stir up again she sought out other companions. Sasuke-teme was the first that she cheated on you with. This continued every time you left home to work while she fucked him and others in your fucking marital bed. Then when it became busier and you were forced to stay later she made sure to keep you busy with requests and paperwork. While she laid on her back or got on her knees or all fours and happily let Sasuke-teme, whenever he was around fuck her. That Kiba asshole joined in not much later. When you got her pregnant again when you were both drunk a few years later... well it's a miracle that Himawari is your child considering she was being stuffed by two or three dicks every single day and night you were forced to stay away. Of course then she told you to stay away at work and send clones to help instead of yourself and once they dispelled she was back to being the filthy slut again." She paused seeing his eyes widen before he shook his head in denial of these cold hard facts.

"No, there's no way in Hell Hinata would do that! She's not the kind of person to do that! She's better than that! You're lying to me!" He yelled and started struggling to get away from her but she held him down with surprising strength. She wasn't about to let him run away from the truth. Truth he needed to know and that she knew would completely destroy his ties to Hinata. Since Hinata had already shattered her oaths of marriage. She felt him start pushing against her. Fighting to get away now. Her eyes softened seeing him trying to get away before they hardened again.

"Dammit you cannot continue to live a fucking lie Naru-koi! Hinata has not been faithful for many years. At this very moment she is pregnant with Kiba-teme's child. I wouldn't tell you this if it wasn't true. I know you will never believe me. However perhaps you will believe it by seeing it yourself." Her heart broke seeing the look of fear in his eyes. He didn't want to know. He wanted to deny it and pretend that she was lying than believe the truth about what she said. She made sure her grip was strong before turning to Kushina and nodding as the sad woman brought a large crystal ball to them. Similar to the crystal ball the Hokage used to spy on people. They both could see it in Naruto's eyes. He was begging them not to show him anything.

They sighed as he was still stronger than either of them and was putting up a massive fight before a number of hands helped hold him down. Naruto's eyes widened to see not only Tayuya holding him down but also Yugito, Fu, Konan and Ameyuri. Ameyuri had her hands gently but firmly on his shoulders. They all looked sad but their eyes were also filled with love for him. Together they were able to hold the thrashing mountain of an Uzumaki down completely. They looked at Kushina and nodded. She channeled chakra into the ball as it activated and it looked into the past. Tayuya forced him to turn his head and watch. His eyes widened in shock soon after.

**Past 1**

"Naruto-kun how long will you be at work today? I may need help with Boruto today." Hinata asked as Naruto was dressed in his Hokage cloak and preparing to leave. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled back at him but it was kinda fake. It's been like that for awhile. Ever since he got the job. No matter how often he made sure to come home early her smile was fake.

"I don't know. I should be able to get the paperwork done with clones and there's a couple meetings with those assholes in the council and Gaara will be here later today. I think Matsuri's accompanying him. It'll probably be mostly just world affairs." He said not noticing his first daughter Nayuri watching them and keeping herself and her chakra hidden. Even though she was ten she had already graduated and had outperformed every student there a hundred fold. Naruto smiled and embraced Hinata before walking out the door as she smiled and nodded before hearing Boruto crying. She went upstairs and changed him before hearing knocking on the door. She went down and opened it before embracing the man at the door.

Nayuri watched in horror as her fathers wife embraced and then kissed the man in a way she'd never kissed Naruto. The man was soon revealed to be Sasuke. He "hnn'd" Which made both of them roll there eyes before Hinata made the man a quick meal. What surprised the young Genin the most was when Hinata sat on the counter and beckoned Sasuke over and started making out with him. Her shirt quickly found its way to the floor. Nayuri barely kept her killing intent from showing before the doorbell rang and again and Hinata hopped down and went over to the door excitedly. When it opened Hinata started giggling when Kiba came in and ripped his clothes off and put Hinata on the table.

Much to the girls horror. She witnessed Hinata happily strip herself before a nude Sasuke came over and the two started fucking her. Between giggles and tiny moans Nayuri felt sick before seeing seed getting sprayed into the Hyuuga slut. That did make her vomit as Hinata started making out with both of them at once. It was simply too horrible for the young Genin to see. She fled with tears in her eyes.

She made a quick exit making sure to jump out of one of the windows that wasn't open and shattering the glass. She sprinted straight to the Hokage's office. She like her father climbed the tower and entered through a window to see Naruto and Gaara talking along with a pregnant Matsuri holding a brown haired, blue eyed boy who had six whisker marks. She knew instantly that was her little step-brother but left it alone. She hopped in and ran to her surprised Tou-san.

"Nayuri, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at home or with your team?" Naruto asked curiously as his daughter looked freaked out. This made him worry as she rarely freaked out or got upset. She also like her mother had a semi-cheerful sadistic streak when it came to training and missions. She still outperformed her older teammates though. Even most of the Chunnin and a few of the Jonin. He'd expect no less from a Ringo Uzumaki Namikaze. She was definitely living up to her mothers legend. No swordsman in all of fire country could hold a candle to her. Even he had a tough time handling her in Kenjutsu. As she got older he had no doubt she'd surpass her mother in the use of lightning and the sword. Perhaps even surpass himself in wind manipulation. She even had a decent control of water like his mother. She could combine three of the four at once now but it wasn't stable yet. Her chakra reserves were also massive right now. But that was neither here nor there. He'd never seen her soo disturbed before. "What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked picking her up before putting her on his lap.

"I saw it Tou-san. It was soo disgusting. Hinata-san I-I saw her and Sasuke-teme and Kiba-teme having sex! Tou-san it was soo horrible. They were both screwing her at once. I can't believe that bitch would do that to you! Kaa-san would have never done that!" She yelled as everyone in the office looked shocked. Even Gaara's typically stoic manner changed to one of shock as his jaw fell. She noticed her fathers eyes widen in horror before they changed to suspicion then amusement as he started laughing.

"Hahaha oh that's a good one Nayuri. I've never thought up a prank like that. You're becoming just like your old man!" He said proudly while Gaara and the others looked at eachother sadly. They could see it in the girls eyes that she was serious. Obviously Naruto couldn't bring himself to accept such a scenario. Nayuri herself knew he probably wouldn't believe her and think she was just pranking him but it still hurt her feelings. She teared up a bit before hugging her father. Temari who simply barged in just then heard it as well and looked at Naruto like he was crazy. She quickly left and went to check and see if it was true.

"Hey do you want to stay here and learn about politics and paperwork and watch annoying council members complain?" He asked figuring she'd say no. It wasn't to get rid of her anyway but that pranks was more than he could ever be prepared for and it really bothered him. He knew she despised Hinata. Always had but this was just strange. He inwardly sighed as she nodded and snuggled into his chest which made him chuckle. She always did that. Matsuri just smiled at the father daughter scene. Anyone who saw the girl could tell who the father was. Whisker marks were hard to hide after all. Matsuri's didn't bother hiding her daughters though like Naruto did. She knew why since it could cause all sorts of problems with his marriage. Not that there weren't already problems.

10 minutes later Temari came back and her face was green and there was a visible lump in her throat where she was trying to hold back vomit. She tilted her head towards the door when Gaara looked at her. He excused himself much to Naruto's confusion. Naruto meanwhile was promptly glomped by his and Matsuri's daughter causing the brown haired woman to start giggling. Gaara on the other hand looked at Temari expectantly outside. He noticed Temari try to swallow the lump in her throat but couldn't as she quickly vomited in a trash can. When she was done she looked at him and nodded.

"She's telling the truth. I just saw her sandwiched in between Kiba and Sasuke. Ugh it was soo disgusting! She was smiling and laughing while they were screwing her. I heard what they were saying. They were talking about how much of a fool Naruto was for believing that Hinata had actually loved him when it was simply an infatuation when they were younger and it wore off after she had Boruto. She was happy that she was cheating on him! I mean I knew he cheated on her but that was an accident. I-I never expected something like this. Why won't he believe her and divorce Hinata?!" She said quietly. Not wanting to be heard. She noticed her brother became sad as he sighed.

"It's obviously complicated but I suspect one part of it is that she gets a thrill from the possibility of getting caught. Naruto though is not nearly as oblivious as he used to be but he wants to be happy even if it's false. He won't believe anyone who tells him the truth. He wants a family so badly that he'll believe anything she says just to keep the family together. We'd have to get evidence and for him to catch them in the act. She's too careful for that though. She won't let herself be caught. I don't know what we can do. He deserves better. It's too bad Ameyuri's mother isn't still alive. From the rumors I've heard she was fanatically loyal to anyone she cared about. Just like him. This would never have happened if they were together." Gaara said with a sigh as they both looked at the door sadly.

**End Past 1 Begin past 2**

"Hina-hime what do you mean you're getting complaints? I haven't pranked anybody in a long time. Hell i'm still trying to keep the peace between the rest of the nations. What could people be complaining about?" He asked clearly confused as to what was going on. His pregnant wife looked at him clearly annoyed. He could only guess on who would complain since everyone seemed to love him now except for those die hard haters. He'd rarely seen Hinata look angry. He noticed Boruto come down the stairs and look at him angrily as well which seriously confused him.

"You must stop using your shadow clones to do all your work for you. People are wanting you to be there yourself so they can talk to the real savior of our world not his clone. The council is especially demanding this. The clan heads and civilians are getting seriously sick of your clones poofing right in the middle of the meeting. As of now you will attend these meetings personally. If I have to hear another complaint i'm seriously going to lose it. Now try not to be soo late to dinner like you have been ok." She said as she turned around and walked into the kitchen his four year old son following while glaring at him. He was seriously confused now as he trudged out. He shouted out that he loved them but got no reply which caused him to sigh. However on his way he put on his practiced smile and greeted the populace like he always did even when he was feeling bad.

He got a very pleasant surprise when he reached the office and his now 14 year old daughter jumped down from the ceiling. She'd recently come back from a mission and had showered before she got there. She noticed his sad look before it turned into a genuine smile when she bounded over to him. "Happy late birthday Tou-san!" She shouted loudly as he chuckled and hugged her. She hugged him tightly back. She proceeded to kiss her dads cheek and blushed a deep red. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Not thinking anything about her kiss.

"Thanks sweetie I wonder what it could be." He said shaking it gently which made her pout before he smiled and unwrapped it. It was in a box. He opened it only to find a smaller box and then a smaller one and a smaller one. He eventually got to a really small box and opened it and pulled out a small velvet case. He looked at her confused as she smiled and gestured for him to open it. He did so and found a gold necklace in the shape of the nine tailed fox with Topaz eyes and diamonds on each tail. He noticed writing on the back of it and read it. **"To my wonderful Tou-san who has loved me and Kaa-san with all his heart. We'll always love you. Till death and beyond." **It had her and her mothers names written beside it. He opened the larger fox pendant and there was a picture of a brightly smiling Ameyuri and a much younger Naruto holding a newborn baby who could only be Nayuri. She'd found that picture along with a few others that he'd hidden from Hinata and made a much much smaller copy of it. Her name was given to her by her mother. Her mother was dying but she looked full of life and not anywhere near being on her deathbed in the picture. Naruto couldn't stop the tears from flowing out as he hugged her tightly. She smiled as she hugged him back.

"This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten! How did you do this?" He asked as she simply grinned seeing her father happy and no longer sad. She inwardly debated about telling him before she made a zipping motion across her lips which he just chuckled at. He'd figured as much. She was stubborn just like her mother. He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head making her heart race and her scarlet blush to grow a brighter red.

She wasn't about to tell him she'd used 3/4 of her last B ranked mission pay to have it made. Over time her feelings towards her father solidified to the same way her mother felt about him and she couldn't be happier. She just hoped his marriage would end soon so she could swoop in and take him for herself. She wasn't about to let anyone take her father away from her. "I'm glad you like it Tou-san. I'm sure Kaa-san would be proud of the man that you've grown to be. Achieving your dream and being the best Tou-san you can be to all your children. I wish I could have met her. She sounds like a great woman." She said with a smiled as she sat in her fathers lap like she typically did. Others were weirded out that at fourteen she still sat on her fathers lap but she'd never cared. It was her favorite and most comfortable place to sit. Naruto didn't mind so long as it made her happy.

"Your Kaa-san... she was beautiful. Soo much so just about everyone else couldn't even hold a candle to her. Only four others equaled her. Tayuya, Konan, Fu and Yugito. You know about them and not just from me. Those black eyes that I could get lost in and her long red hair that she loved for me to run my hands through. Skin as soft as silk even after years of handling a sword. She was also loving and kind after you got past her sadistic exterior. Which wasn't very hard. Most like Omoi had managed to crack it enough to gain the start of a possible friendship but he never felt anything for her beyond that. You should have seen her when you were born. Even dying she was soo happy and energetic. She had big plans for you and she tried to fight off the disease even harder so she could see you grow up. But in the end it still took her. I'm sure the only reason you don't have that same disease is because Kurama made you immune to it and all other diseases the second you were conceived. If you've ever thought that she didn't, I know your Kaa-san loved you with all her heart. I wish she was still here or Tayuya or the others." He said sadly as she looked at him with her black eyes looking gently at him.

"Tou-san were you planning on marrying Kaa-san?" She asked curiously. It had made her wonder why there weren't any wedding photos. She snuggled into his chest inhaling deeply as he wrapped his arms around her. She enjoyed listening to his heart beating.

"I was soo young then I hadn't even considered it at first. Honestly after our first time I figured she'd ditch me like the people of Konoha have almost always done when I was younger but she didn't. She stuck with me and at first I was afraid of her but we grew close quickly. I developed a crush on her. She was a bright spot in my otherwise miserable life. I think I was 12 or 13 when I first heard the word marriage and I studied up on it. It sounded like a good idea and I was hoping our relationship would last long enough that I could one day ask her that very question. But then she told me about the disease she had. I was shocked but I had to make a decision then. It's kinda funny because I did ask her right then and there. I didn't care that she would die at the age of 16. I'd fallen in love with her. You should have seen the shocked look on her face especially when I produced a ring that I was planning on giving her for her 15th birthday a few days from then. Then she smiled that smile of hers. With those sharp teeth that scared everyone but me. She said no. I was heartbroken but then she explained why. She said she didn't want to make me a widower by the time I was fourteen. It was a sound reason for her even though I pushed the issue which she simply chuckled and just said no." He said with a small smile making his daughter smile into his chest.

"The next time we made love I noticed she didn't use the anti-pregnancy jutsu and she absolutely refused to let me pull out. She had figured the disease had already killed off her reproductive system. Imagine her surprise when she found out she was pregnant with you. She was frightened though that the disease would take you before she could birth you. Thankfully Kyuubi put a stop to it and she was able to carry you full term. When she had you she broke my hand multiple times from squeezing it too hard and threatened to castrate me if I ever touched her again. It was funny when I look back on it. But the time of joy was short lived for us since she died a month later in my arms. The disease had progressed soo far that not even Kyuubi's chakra could kill it without killing her. Her last words were **(Take care of our little girl and tell her that her mother loves her. Give this to her when she's older. Naruto I love you and when you get to the afterlife i'll be waiting for you. Even if i'm resurrected and controlled know that I can tell you were always the best I could ever ask for and no matter what I say to anyone else I know you're the only man I could ever love.)** She brought me into a kiss after that before she went limp and the disease took her from us."

"Later I lost Tayuya before I could even get to know her but like your mom I knew she would be perfect. Deep brown eyes that I could lost in forever and long dark pink hair that reminded me of your mothers. I should have stayed and captured her but instead I chased after Sasuke and lost another chance at true love and happiness. I knew I could help her if i'd gotten the chance. I'd practically fallen for her the first time I met her and I had hoped one day she'd feel the same. Those feelings stayed when we faced her again when Kabuto resurrected and controlled her. She died again and I did cry. My heart shattered even more when I learned your mom had been brought back as well but I didn't get the chance to see her before she died too. Then I lost Yugito, Fuu and Konan a few years later. Hinata came along later. I really thought she loved me and then we dated and married. But since she had Boruto she's been changing and I don't know what to make of it. But at least I have you and the other children even if Boruto seems to hate me." He said as she did something that shocked him. She kissed him on the lips. It was quick but she did it.

"Consider it another gift from me and Kaa-san." She said with a cheeky smile that made him roll his eyes. She always did things that surprised him. Stuff like that really surprised him but it was nice to know she cared. He just lay his chin on top of her head. She had no idea that on her 15th birthday he'd give her her mothers letter. He didn't know Hinata was having another three-way with Kiba and some random branch Hyuuga while he was at work. He also didn't know that Boruto had started calling Sasuke Tou-san.

**End past two. Begin with the present again. **

They shut the crystal ball off seeing that he'd obviously seen enough if his expression and the look of heartbreak and betrayal in his eyes said anything. Tayuya sighed and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry Koibito but you deserved to know everything. Up until this very day she's been cheating on you when you weren't home and she lied when she told you the third child was yours. I know it hurts but we're here and we've always loved you." She said as ran her fingers through his hair and Ameyuri gently wiped the tears that fell his eyes. He turned onto his side as they let him go and cried.

Ameyuri herself lay behind him and wrapped her arms around him while Tayuya did the same to his front wrapping her arms around him. She gently kissed the man she'd loved when she was alive and who raised their child perfectly. "Naru-koi we'll always be by your side. Just like Nayuri will be when she passes on. My answer to your question of marriage when I was alive is now yes." She smiled when a slight smile crossed his lips from both her and Tayuya comforting him. She planned on joining Tayuya in torturing Hinata, Boruto and every other person who's hurt him when they die for all the pain they've put their Naruto through. However she was just glad that her daughter had turned out to be a fine woman and had surpassed her in the use of the sword and lightning. She'd also tried to go through with her wishes even though she had failed at that. But that was fine with her. When she died then she could do that too.

**"We will never abandon you Naru-koi. We will never do anything that wretch or any of the others would do. We will be by your side forever. I just hope you don't mind the occasional visit from Omoi when he dies. I do consider him a worthy friend but i'd never consider him anything more even if we hadn't met. Nobody has made me feel like how I feel about you before though and neither he or anyone else can compare to you. Sleep my love, you need it." **Thought Ameyuri gently biting into the mark she'd left to mark him as hers soo many years ago. Like Tayuya she licked and kissed it her own specific mark as it bled before it slowly stopped. Soon Fu, Yugito and Konan joined in on the snuggle fest but they had to snuggle up against which ever body part was available. Tayuya and Ameyuri weren't going to move for anyone. Kushina and the others smiled at the scene deciding to eat as the group slowly fell asleep.

**In the mortal realm**

Nayuri lay on a hospital bed in a medical gown and was waiting for Tsunade. The older woman had agreed to her request/slash order. She harvested every bit of semen Naruto had left when he was brought to the hospital morgue. Almost all of it was in storage for use in the other Konuichi's she knew would be interested and possible others. Himawari was beside her fast asleep. It wasn't surprising it was around 12 a.m. She gently ran a hand through Himawari's hair and smiled when she whispered "Kaa-san" in her sleep. She took the pillow from the bed and gently put it under Himawari's head. She couldn't help but love the girl like she was her own flesh and blood. In a way she was. She just hadn't birthed her.

As she waited she looked out the window and into the sky. Smiling she put her hand against it wishing she still had her Tou-san. A few tears fell down her face as she thought about him. She'd never see his handsome face again with those cute whisker marks. She'd never see the warmth in his eyes and the warmth from his hugs. His kisses on top of her head that always made her heart flutter that she'd not feel again until it was her time to die and hopefully she'd be sent to the Pure Land. She ran a hand over her flat muscled stomach imagining his child growing inside her. It made her heart flutter again. She only wished she could have felt his life giving seed spewing into her womb after hours of love making instead of having to be artificially inseminated. She had already vowed to never love again with her Tou-san gone and she'd keep that vow for she was Nayuri Ringo Uzumaki Namikaze and like her father she never went back on her word... ever.

"Kaa-san, I hope you and Tayuya-san and the others are keeping Tou-san happy. I miss him soo much. If I have a son his name will be Naruto in memory of our own beloved Naruto.

She turned her head hearing the door open as Tsunade and Shizune walked in and closed it behind them. Shizune was carrying a tray with various needles and medical instrument, a catheter and a specific syringe filled with a thick white liquid that she knew was her fathers seed. She smiled a bit before turning around and making sure Himawari was asleep before laying on the bed again. Given she was a ninja she was able to force herself to Ovulate at will. She proceeded to do just that, not caring that it could possibly cause disruptions in her cycle later in life. After this she wasn't planning on using that part of her body again until she met her father again in the Pure Land.

"Are you sure about this? This not a decision to be taken lightly. If you change your mind I won't be able to abort the child until at least three months." Said Tsunade before she got the coldest glare she'd ever seen from the much younger woman. It was soo cold it seemed like the temperature in the room dropped 100 degrees. She shuddered visibly but kept her eyes locked on Nayuri's.

"I will never have my Tou-sans child or children aborted. If you even think about it later I will kill you and anyone who thinks they can harm our children." She said menacingly. Her mothers sadistic side coming out a little. "I'm ready, let's do this." She said as her voice suddenly filled with excitement which weirded them out a little. Tsunade sighed as she gently inserted the catheter all to way into her womb. It was a little painful for the young woman before she looked down to see Tsunade with the syringe filled with white liquid. Her heart sped up as Tsunade gently pressed the plunger down on the needle. She soon felt her womb fill her fathers seed. It was warm which was pleasant but still left her wanting for the real thing from her father even if he was dead. She smiled as she was sure it was going to work.

"Thank you Baa-chan." She said before she slowly fell asleep after the catheter was pulled out from her. Tsunade has to smile at that and put a blanket over her. She had to admit it was a surprise but she hoped the girls dream came true. She soon exited with Shizune and they closed the door. Nayuri smiling as something inside her seemed to happen but she didn't know what. She had no idea it had already taken and she was going to have a least one child if not more. As she slept she dreamed of being with Naruto, Tayuya, her mother and the others as a family with little ones running around. It was the one thing she wanted more than anything else.

**Reviews for this chapter and others are appreciated. But please no flames. I deliberately made the semi-lemon scenes terrible since I have no interest in writing a lemon between anyone except Naruto and whatever female he's with. **


End file.
